Listen over Bjørnen i det Blått Hus Episoderne (Dansk)
Sesong 1 (1997) # "Hjem er Hvor Bjørnen er" / "Home is Where Bear Is" # "Vande, Vande Overalt!" / "Water, Water Everywhere!" # "Hvorfor Bjørn Kan Ikke Flyve" / "Why Bears Can Not Fly" # "Henhoerende Efterår" / "Falling for Fall" # "Holde det Sundt" / "Keep it Healthy" # "Men Deling er Sjove" / "But Sharing is Fun" # "Musen Parterne" / "Mouse Party" # "Form af en Bjørnen" / "Shape of a Bear" # "Hvad der er Mail, i dag?" / "What's in the Mail, Today?" # "Forskellige Farve af Vagon" / "Different Colors of the Wagon" # "Fantastisk Dans" / "Fantastic Dance" # "Ojos Orkesteret" / "Ojo's Orchestra" # "Alle Forbundet" / "All Connected" # "En Vinter Lur" / "A Winter's Nap" # "Magi i Køkkenet" / "Magic in the Kitchen" # "Spis og Drikke Saft" / "Eat and Drink Juice" # "Mistet Ting" / "Lost Thing" # "Men Bjørnen Arbejde" / "But Bears Work" # "Foråret Tid" / "Spring Time" # "Denne Billede" / "That Photo" # "Den Besøgendes" / "The Visitor" # "Snavs, Jeg Elkser Dig så!" / "Dirt, I Love You So!" # "Morgenen Hæder" / "Morning Glory" # "Lytterne den Tilhørene" / "Listen to the Audience" # "Sommeren Køler" / "Summer Cooler" # "Life på Venner" / "Life of Friends" # "Tilbage til Naturen" / "Back to Nature" # "Ojo af Spillet Russer" / "Ojo the Game Freshman" # "Ikke så Gode til Sovende" / "Not So Good at Sleeping" # "Fået Ethvert Erfare?" / "Got Any Learning" # "Tiden er for de Bedste" / "Time is For the Best" # "Den Forstillende" / "The Pretending" # "Vi har Drømmer" / "We Have Dreaming" # "Oeps, Jeg Min Fejl" / "Oops, My Mistake" # "Bedste Fødselsdag Nogensinde" / "Best Birthday Ever" # "Men Hvis en Plante Vokser…" / "But if a Plant Grows…" # "Til Huset Ring" / "The House Call" # "Bjørnen er Sygt" / "Bear is Sick" # "Intet at Frygte" / "Nothing to Fear" # "Må Ikke Spille Med Overvågningslisten" / "Do Not Play With the Watch List" Sesong 2 (1997-1999) # "Høring Barnets" / "Hearing Child" # "Jagten på de Forsvunde Oste" / "Raiders of the Lost Cheese" # "Opfindelser" / "Inventions" # "Udskiftning av Vind" / "Changing the Wind" # "Mysteriet om de Sleuths" / "Mystery of the Sleuths" # "God Måde at Hjælpe Det" / "Good Way to Help It" # "Dansen Feber" / "Dance Fever" # "Musen Beretninger" / "Mouse Road Trip" # "Klæde sig Dagen" / "Dress Up Day" # "Samvirkende" / "Interactive" # "Jeg Bygget på den!" / "I Built That!" # "Fremskirdt Kavn Blive Såret" / "Progress Can Be Hurt" # "Følelserne" / "Emotions" # "Mariehøne Kujonen" / "Ladybug Coward" # "Du gå, Ojo!" / "You Go, Ojo!" # "Den Mysterium" / "The Mystery" # "Hvis Først du Ikke Iykkes…" / "If at First You Don't Succeed…" # "Alle Vejrforhold Bjørnen" / "All Weather Bear" # "Besættelser om Skovarealer Dalen" / "Occupations in Woodland Valley" # "De Bedste Bog om Vores Venner" / "The Best Book About Our Friends" # "Lugte-rama" / "Smell-O-Rama" # "De Modige Musen" / "The Brave Mouse" # "Det Tilliden" / "The Confidence" # "Men Elsker et Godt" / "But Love is Good" # "Tiden Til at Tænke" / "Time to Think" # "Videnskaben af Bjørnen" / "Science of Bear" # "Forskellig Modsætninger" / "Different Opposites" # "Lægens Helbred" / "Doctor's Health" # "Vankredsløbet" / "Water Circuits" # "Dronning Ojo" / "Queen Ojo" # "Men Mænd er Lige Mænd" / "But Men is Just Men" # "Hvad er Minen er Venlig" / "What's Mine is Yours" # "Men når du er Tabt" / "But When You're Lost" # "Morskabtastike" / "Sportstastic" # "Den Ønske" / "The Wish" # "Dagen er Forbi" / "Day is Over" # "Tærte Tålmodighed" / "Pie Patience" # "Historiefortælling" / "Storytelling" # "Men når du har Fået til at gå!" / "But When You've Got to Go!" # "Mistet og Fundet" / "Lost and Found" # "Allehelgensaften" / "Halloween" # "Venner på Lege" / "Friends at Play" # "Dagen er Tålmodighed" / "Day of Patience" # "Efterårsferie" / "Thanksgiving" # "Bedsteforældrene" / "Grandparents" # "Stort Overraskelse" / "Big Surprise" # "Bjørnen Hemmelig Hulen" / "Bear's Secret Cave" # "Vidunderlige Besøg" / "Wonderful Visit" # "Glædelig Jul, Del 1" / "Merry Christmas, Part 1" # "Glædelig Jul, Del 2" / "Merry Christmas, Part 2" Sesong 3 (1999-2000) # "Ojos Årsag" / "Ojo's Anniversary" # "Bevægelsen er Hvad du Gør" / "Movement is What You Do" # "Velkommen til Skovarealer Dalen, Del 1" / "Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1" # "Velkommen til Skovarealer Dalen, Del 2" / "Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2" # "Læs til Bog" / "Read My Book" # "Spiser Køkkenredskaber" / "Eating Utensils" # "Første dag i Muse Skolen" / "First Day of Mouse School" # "Mistet Rytme" / "Lost Rhythm" # "Muse Genforening" / "Mouse Reunion" # "Antallet Adgang" / "Number Excess" # "Legeaftaler" / "Playdates" # "Matematik Optagelse" / "Mathematic Recording" # "Men Flagermus er Mennesker Også" / "But Bats are People Too" # "Hvad Eksperiment er Bjørn Ønsker at Prøve?" / "What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try?" # "Friske Vind er Brise" / "Fresh Wind or Breeze" # "Markedsføring Bjørnen" / "Marketing Bear" # "Vores Nabolog Festivalen" / "Our Neighborhood Festival" # "Eventyrmønter Bolden" / "The Fairy Tale Ball" # "Løfte, Løfte, Løfte" / "Words, Words, Words" # "Klubber Foredag" / "Club Lectures" # "Den Gård Salg" / "The Yard Sale" # "Kom Langs Måde at Hjælpe" / "Come Along Way to Help" # "Spille Sportsgene" / "Play Sports" # "Stormfuld Vejret" / "Stormy Weather" # "Dansetrinene" / "Dance Steps" # "Basis Skrivning" / "Basic Writing" # "Næring!" / "Nurture!" # "Tutters Overraskelse på Two O'Clock" / "Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock" # "Ensomme Hjem" / "Lonely Home" # "Gå på Vågeblus" / "Go to Sleep" Speciel (2000) * "Bjørnen i det Blått Hus Lev!: Den Overraskelse" / "Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: The Surprise" Sesong 4 (2001-2002) # "Punkt i Vis" / "Point of View" # "Mere Venner på Lege" / "More Friends at Play" # "Trin for Trin" / "Step by Step" # "General Butikken" / "General Store" # "Bjørn Stort Kostumbal" / "Bear's Big Costume Party" # "En Virkelig Kwanzaa Feriehus" / "A Really Kwanzaa Holiday" # "Vis og Fortæl" / "Show and Tell" # "Taknemmelige for Skovarealer Dalen" / "Thankful for Woodland Valley" # "Men Det er en Myndigheden" / "But It's an Authority" # "Når Harry Mig Hallie" / "When Harry Met Hallie" # "Musen Fødselsdag" / "Mouse Birthday" # "Den Stor Bandini" / "The Great Bandini" # "Bjørn Fører Dig til Skolen" / "Bear Takes You to School" # "Hvad er Bjørn Ønsker at Bygge?" / "What Does Bear Want to Build?" # "Afspilning Butik" / "Playing Store" # "Elsker Dagen" / "Love Day" # "Legenden og Quizzen" / "Legendary of Quiz" # "En Meget Hanukkah Feriehus" / "A Very Hanukkah Holiday" # "Foretage Ændringer" / "Making Changes" # "Indholdet af Vinteren" / "Content of Winter" # "Mistet et Eller Andet Stad" / "Finding Somewhere" # "Bjørn Stort Mysterium" / "Bear's Big Mystery" # "Volontører på Skovarealer Dalen" / "Volunteers of Woodland Valley" # "Hvad er Ojo Gøre Med Hendes Foto?" / "What Does Ojo Do With Her Photo?" # "Tutters Favorit Planteskole Rim" / "Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" # "Dyr i Vores Hus!" / "Animals in Our House!" # "Det Baby er Her!" / "The Baby is Here!" # "Den Gamle Bjørnen Spil" / "The Old Bear Game" # "Beredning op Fleste Ting" / "Dressing Up Most Things" # "Jeg Gjorde Det!" / "I Did That!" # "Hjemsted for Fagre" / "Home of the Brave" # "Foretage en Pengene" / "Making Money" # "Det Skovarealer Dalen Spillet" / "The Woodland Valley Team" # "Ojo får Briller" / "Ojo Gets Glasses" # "Men Farver er Overhalt" / "But Colors are Everywhere" # "Det Mellemmåltid Anetræ" / "Snack Chart" # "Den Fantastiske Skippy" / "The Fantastic Skippy" # "Men se Omhyggeligt..." / "But Watch Carefully…" # "Til Rense ej Eller Til Rense" / "To Clean or Not to Clean" # "Bjørn Stor Pyjama Partene" / "Bear's Big Pajama Party" Sesong 5 (2002-2003) # "Rocko Besøg" / "Rocko's Visit" # "Opskrift Oprettelse" / "Dinner Creations" # "Sko til Tutter" / "Shoes for Tutter" # "Favorit Fabler" / "Favorite Fables" # "Bjørnen Stor Feriehus" / "Bear's Big Holiday" # "Noget at Gøre, Tutter" / "Something to Do, Tutter" # "Hører til Storm" / "Hear the Storm" # "Kropssproget" / "Body Language" # "Men når du er Hjemme" / "But When You're at Home" # "Forme Søgende" / "Shape Searchers" # "Ojo den Kujonen" / "Ojo the Coward" # "Det Skyllevæske Jagten" / "The Scavenger Hunt" # "Himstregimster" / "Contraptions" # "Stor Bold af Brandmænd" / "Great Ball of Firefighters" # "Samme Forskellen" / "Same Difference" # "Ojo Savner sin Venner" / "Ojo Misses His Friend" # "Overlevende Skippy" / "Surviving Skippy" # "Hvad er nyt, Skippy?" / "What's New, Skippy?" # "Giver Venlig, Giver Hver Ven i Dag" / "Give Yours, Give Each Friend Today" # "Lad os Plante!" / "Let's Plant!" # "Være Sammen Tiden" / "Spending Time" # "Sandhed Startsted" / "Truth Starts" # "Biltursplanlægger" / "Road Trip Planner" # "Udsalg Forskellene" / "Sale Differences" # "Men Insekter er Overhalt" / "But Insects are Everywhere" # "Forestille Nation" / "Imagine Nation" # "Historien om Bjørnen / "History of Bear" # "Bruge Dine Ting" / "Use Your Things" # "Påskønnelse Dagen" / "Appreciation Day" # "En Underlig Fugl" / "A Strange Bird" # "Skippy nye Planen" / "Skippy's New Plan" # "Forfærdelse til Rocko" / "Dismay to Rocko" # "Det Tredje Nivelleringsinstrumenter" / "The Three Levelers" # "Den Båden Flyder" / "The Boat Float" # "Men Tutter Indsamler Moss" / "But Tutter Gathers Moss" # "Det Præstation" / "The Achievement" # "Men Hvorfor der Ikke Kan Venner?" / "But Why Can't Be Friends?" # "Tutter Stor Overnatter" / "Tutter's Great Overnight" # "Sidste Dag i Muse Skolen" / "Last Day of Mouse School" # "Dette er Dit Liv, Bjørnen" / "This is Your Life, Bear" Category:International BITBBH Shows